When the Sun Sets
by ElsieLorraine
Summary: Lights turn off, curtains are drawn, and suddenly there's just you and me against the world.


**When the Sun Sets**

(*)

 _Lights turn off, curtains are drawn, and suddenly there's just you and me against the world._

(*)

Drew stood outside May's door at the pokemon center. It was just past midnight, following a contest that the two had joined and which both had lost to some other coordinator neither of them personally knew. He brought his hand up and knocked three times on the door – loud enough so that May could actually hear the knocks, but not too loud that the rest of the residents on the floor would too. Minutes later, with the door left unopened, he knocked again. And again. And again. Sighing, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled the girl's number. Seconds later, the call was answered.

"Hey," May breathed through the speaker. Drew found himself smiling at the sound of her voice. While he hoped she was awake, he didn't really expect the sleepyhead to be.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, leaning on the wall next to the door he had seemingly beaten just moments earlier.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' sound. "I've been awake."

"Are you in your room?"

"I'm at the balcony in my room. Why?"

Drew sighed impatiently. "I've been knocking at your door for the past ten minutes, princess. Open up."

"You don't have to sound so snarky," May teased. Drew could feel her rolling her eyes. "I'll see you in a bit?" Drew hummed in response before turning his phone off.

Seconds later, the door next to him opened, revealing Glaceon and her brunette owner. Like any great friend, Drew pulled himself off the wall to greet Glaceon first, patting the ice pokemon fondly on its head. From the corner of his eye, he saw May pout.

"Where's mine?" May demanded, to which Drew smirked.

"You want me to pet you on the head too?" Drew asked as he pulled himself up from petting Glaceon, knowing full well that a pet on the head was not what the girl was asking for. May stuck her tongue out at him in response before retreating to her room. Drew chuckled before picking the ice pokemon up and following May into the room.

He found May at the kitchen counter, grabbing two mugs and preparing hot water for the two to drink either coffee or hot chocolate. He placed Galceon next to the mugs that were set at the counter and, without warning, used both of his hands to grab on to the area just above either of May's elbows and kissed her exposed shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he saw May's face change from its normal colour to a very, very embarrassed red. Smirking to himself, he lifted Glaceon up again and took it with him as he strutted over to sit at the bed.

"You're trainer's cute," Drew remarked in a voice directed to Glaceon, but deliberately loud enough for May to hear. The brunette's face, which was hidden beneath her hair, glowed a more impossible red. The pokemon on his lap said its name enthusiastically in agreement, and giggled at its coordinator's response.

"I'm going to poison your hot chocolate," May said in an attempt to sound malicious. So that's what she was making. Drew laughed, both at the failed attempt, and May's general reaction.

"You still suck so much at receiving compliments; it's not even funny anymore."

"Just shut up," May grumbled before returning to making the hot chocolate.

"See," Drew whispered to Glaceon as he scratched the pokemon's ears and watched the girl. "So cute."

By the time May had finished preparing the two mugs of hot chocolate, Glaceon had already fallen asleep on Drew's lap. She handed one of the mugs to Drew, who muttered a small word of thanks, before taking her spot on the bed next to him. Both had their back propped up at the head of the bed. While Drew's legs were extended, May had hers in a cross-legged position. She reached over to run her fingers on Glaceon's fur, leaning slightly on Drew as she did so.

"Your pokemon's cute," Drew commented. May hummed in agreement.

"She takes after her owner, obviously," May remarked. She looked proud a herself as she shot Drew a look.

"That's debatable."

May pouted. "You're so mean. You literally just called me cute a few minutes ago."

"I can change my mind." This caused May to roll her eyes at her green-eyed companion.

"It still surprises my how 'cute' is actually part of your vocabulary."

"There are very few words that can describe you, knowing you have such a limited selection of words in your own vocabulary," Drew said. "I have to go with the most mundane of them all, thus the word is part of my vocabulary."

"So you do think I'm cute," May said amusedly.

"That really shouldn't be a surprise anymore, to be perfectly honest," Drew said in a nonchalant manner accompanied by a nonchalant shrug.

Her hand, which was, up until that point, still running through Glaceon's fur, was stopped as Drew took hold of her wrist and started fondling her pokeball bracelet. Once he found the right ball, he enlarged it to recall the pokemon on his lap.

"So why are you here?" May asked as she withdrew her hand from Drew's grip and held her mug with both of her hands. She felt Drew snake his arm behind her before letting his hand rest on her right hip. She tensed up a bit, but relaxed as he started drawing patterns on her hip through her clothes.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you come to my room to disturb me?"

Drew had to roll his eyes at that one. "I bet you weren't even doing anything significant when I called you to open the door. Though, I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be awake."

"Yet you still chose to bother me."

"Of course," Drew agreed. "That's part of my job description."

May flushed red, but otherwise didn't say anything directly related to that comment. "Why not bother Soledad?"

"I was going to, since I knew her sleeping patterns were pretty messed up" Drew admitted, "but she said she was out somewhere."

"With Harley?"

Drew didn't hold back his grimace. "That's something I don't really want to know, so you're going to stop that discussion right here so that I don't get anymore horrible pictures of the two of them together. It's gross."

"Admit that it's cute though," May side, grinning from her mug, using Drew's adjective-of-the-night. "I can't wait for the wedding. And then the babies. Drew they're going to have _babies_."

Drew looked at the girl with slight disgust. "Didn't we end _all discussions_ of this topic already?"

"Harley told me about his honeymoon surprise for her and it's _so romantic_. He's rented out this private beach something and, well I'm not gonna fill you in with the details, but apparently he's gonna have candles floating in the sea when they spend their first _official_ night–."

"—Babe," Drew interrupted rather loudly. May widened her eyes to give Drew an innocent look. "I _really_ don't need these mental pictures tonight, so please stop."

May giggled. "Fine, you kill joy." She straightened her legs out in front of her and leaned on to Drew. "So why are you here? Aside from the fact that you can't sleep. You usually solve that by asking Buterfree to use her powder on you."

"Would it be cheesy if I said I just wanted to see you?" Drew replied. He drank the last of his hot chocolate and left the glass on the bedside table. "I barely got to see you before the contest, since we were both busy travelling and training. During the contest, everything just happened so fast, all I managed to do was tell you that you looked beautiful earlier. Then after the contest Dawn dragged you away to, as far as I'm concerned, go shopping. I'm leaving tomorrow too so I won't be seeing you much until the next city. This is literally the only time I get to see you."

"That's because you _refuse_ to travel with me," May pointed out.

"Of course," Drew said, unfazed by the disappointment in May's voice. "Not while we're competing in the same season, princess."

May sighed. "I know," she said, almost reluctantly. "I miss you though when I don't see you for weeks." Drew mimicked May's sigh and proceeded to kiss her shoulder like he did a while earlier. His lips lingered on the spot for a second or two longer than usual, and he used that time to scan everything else below that spot. When he pulled back, he smirked mischievously at May.

"Are you trying to court me to bed?" Drew asked, his eyes wolfish. May, who just so happened to be sipping from her drink at that time, choked. As she tried to recover, she heard Drew snigger next to her.

"What the heck made you think that?" May exclaimed as she hit the male with a pillow. She followed where Drew was gazing at and, upon her realization, gasped and hurriedly tried to hide under the blanket. She failed however, since Drew was sitting on the other half of the blanket and refused to budge. She cursed herself for wearing a nightgown that barely covered... well, anything.

As she tried to avert her gaze from Drew, she stole a few glances towards the male, only to see Drew laughing is ass off. She hit him with a pillow again. "I'm kidding, babe," he managed to choke out. He took his jacket off and gave it to the brunette to wear before pulling May onto his lap, both his arms wrapped securely on her waist. He placed an apologetic kiss on her forehead.

"I never thought I'd see those eyes from you," May accused. "You're usually the one glaring at those eyes."

"That _is_ my job," Drew remarked. "Though I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You're not even allowed to be on my bed anyway," May mumbled. That made Drew chuckle a bit more.

"Sure," Drew agreed sarcastically. "Except when it's raining and you feel cold. Or, you know, when it's late at night and we've been talking all night long that you don't want me walking along the halls of the center for the fear of me getting mugged."

"Okay fine," May said, "I make exemptions sometimes."

"Or like that one time," Drew continued, but this time in a whisper to May's ear. "That one time when you were yelling at me, then suddenly you kiss me and push me to the bed, and the next thing I know, you're suddenly trying to unbutton my shirt."

With a mortified look, May slapped one of her hands on Drew's mouth to stop him from talking. Drew, however, easily took her hand off his face and looked at hear with a teasing smirk. "That happened _once_ ," she hissed.

"But then you got so frustrated that the buttons wouldn't open," Drew said, ignoring May, "that you _ripped_ the shirt. Mind you, it was and nice, expensive one too."

"Ugh, can you stop now? That night was already embarrassing on its own. You don't have to bring it up all the time."

"You didn't protest to that happening on your bed," Drew ended.

"Are you done?" May asked, shooting an annoyed look at Drew. He nodded smugly and proceeded to kiss May's collarbone, despite the jacket around her being zipped to its maximum capacity. "And stop PDA-ing with me," May whined, pulling herself away from Drew's lap and sitting herself back onto her previously vacated space.

"It's only PDA if it's in public."

"It counts as public if the curtains are open," May said pointedly.

"Backtracking to that night, did you check to make sure the curtains were shut?" Drew said. He couldn't help it. It was a fun memory to bring up.

Like he expected, May's face burned red for the nth time that evening. "I thought you were done already," May complained. "Why are you still here anyway?" Drew knew, from the tired tone in May's voice, that she was beginning to become slightly annoyed at him. He didn't feel guilty, of course, but he told himself to hold back a bit from that point.

"I honestly just wanted to spend time with you before I leave tomorrow," Drew said, pulling May in closer in an attempt to lessen the steam coming from her head. "When the sun rises tomorrow, I'll be gone, and by the looks of it, we won't be seeing each other for at least a month. This is the only time we have together, and there's no way I'm cutting that early."

"A month?" May repeated in a sad voice. "Will it really take that long?" She felt Drew nod next to her and sighed sadly. She took her pokeball bracelet and placed it on her bedside table, next to her mug, but not without calling Beautifly out first. The bug pokemon and Drew stared at May curiously. "Can you close the blinds for me please?" May asked the pokemon sweetly, to which Beautifly obliged. After calling the pokemon back to its ball and muttering a word of thanks, May felt Drew's hands linger along the zipper of the jacket she wore.

In that moment, the pair owned ever the darkness of the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's not good and it's literally a spur of the moment idea but I'M FINALLY ON SCHOOL/CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS SO I HAVE TIME TO WRITE SO WHO CARES.

This is my early Christmas gift to you guys who still read my stuff. Merry Christmas!


End file.
